


Where is she?

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, SKAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Just wondering where Lydia has been?





	Where is she?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lydia. I am sorry this is not perfect, but I wanted to do something for your birthday, and this is what came into my mind.
> 
> This is sort of just a little play around thing… it is not meant to be serious but more to make you smile or laugh… also think about it as if they were all on the office… and they know they are in a television show… but they won’t say so…
> 
> The part in Italics is what Lydia was watching, which never happened but it is for you Lydia it can happen in our minds!!!! And yes, even though I know nothing of it I ship ChrisEva!

“Has anyone seen or heard from Lydia?” Jace is standing at the head of the table, to his left stands Alec with his arms crossed and worry across his face, beside him Magnus looks calmer but still Jace can see that he is concerned, he is only putting up a front, probably to ease the situation. To Jace’s right, Clary and Izzy are both looking tense. Simon is seated in a chair beside Izzy, half asleep as he is still getting used to sleeping regularly again.

“Ever since demon Raj attacked her, she has been missing. No word of where she is or could have gone.” Alec rubs his fingers together in his state of worry.

“I don’t know this is extremely weird. I contacted the Clave and they have not heard from her either. It’s like she just disappeared from the face of the earth.” Izzy bites at her lip. Where the hell could their friend have gone?

“We could track her?” Alec is the first to suggest this, “If she left anything behind, surely you can find her, right?”

Magnus nods once then answers, “Of course, but what if she doesn’t want to be found? What if she is just taking some personal time off?”

“She is our friend, Magnus, and for some reason none of us has realized she was missing until just now, so we officially suck as people.” Clary sighs and crosses her arms, “How the hell did we not notice one person missing all this time?”

Luke, who has just been seated in the chair opposite Jace this whole time, stands and laughs a hearty laugh. “You all act like detectives, but none of you have what it takes that is for sure.” He shakes his head, “And that is why I am the cop and none of you are, so how about you all stop trying to do my job, and let me do it for you.” He shrugs. Everyone is silent and staring at him as if he has just slapped them all clear across the face. “Oh and I have already solved this one as well. Would you care to know where she is?”

They all nod slowly, wondering how Luke already solved it, he hadn’t known she was missing either. “Please do enlighten us, oh wise one.” Simon has finally pulled himself from a sleep like state.

“Well, I can’t be too sure, but it was mentioned that you are not sure if she left anything behind in her room. Which means that no one has thought to check her bedroom.” Luke pushes his chair away and motions for everyone to follow him, “I can’t be completely sure but, I bet each of you twenty dollars that she is there.”

“She isn’t in there, we would have noticed.” Jace’s tone is cocky as ever. “She would have had to come out at some point.”

“Well then, put your money where your mouth is and let’s see, shall we.” Luke smirks while giving off the most pretentious stare.

“Alright, Garroway, deal. If she is in there each of us will give you twenty dollars.”

“Speak for yourself, Jace. I already lost money to a bet, I am not doing it again.” Simon steps back. But still follows as they all approach Lydia’s room.

There is no answer when they knock and Jace grins, “See, told you.”

Luke turns to Jace and shakes his head. “Have you ever raised a teenager?”

Jace looks dumbfounded, “That has nothing to do with…”

“Teenagers go through a thing in their lives these days, and most adults as well. I guess it is just a people thing. But it has been known that when you are bed ridden and have nothing else to do a mystical place called the internet calls to you. And on the internet, Jaceyboy, is the land of Netflix where binge watching became all powerful.”

Clary is giggling as she remembers the many sick days she had watching Netflix and living on the internet. “He has a point you know.”

“She probably didn’t hear us knocking because she is so immersed in whatever she is watching!” Simon is practically bouncing at this revelation.

Magnus steps forward, “Okay, let’s see.” He opens the door very slowly.

~

_He enters the room carrying a box. Dressed in black and makeup adorning his face. Much like before at the party. He looks just as radiant to her as he has since the first moment she saw him. He licks his lips slowly then smiles at her. She sits up in bed and gives him the purest of smiles, but to him every smile from her has lit up his world and nothing else could ever compare. “What are you doing?” She giggles and waits for him to place the box down safely before gripping his shirt in her hands and pulling him close for a series of short but magical kisses. “Wooing you on your special day. Happy Birthday, Eva.” He opens the lid and inside the massive box is no cake, but instead only a ring sits inside, “In one year's time, I plan to stand at the other end of an aisle and watch you as you move toward me, to begin our married lives together. Will you make that dream a reality? Will you become my wife?” Eva’s eyes sparkle as she moves them from the ring to Chris’ eyes. He swears he can see the stars and moon in them as she nods her head and pulls him in again, and they fall into bed together, “But there is cake for today, yes?” She manages to say before they get too lost in each other. He nods with a smirk before capturing her lips once more…_

Lydia’s head snaps up from the computer screen and her eyes find her friends standing in her doorway all looking concerned, a bit upset and one of them laughing.

Her eyes are filled to the brim with tears as she greets them. “Ummm… hey, guys. What’s up?” She is moving to swipe away the falling tears now.

Alec is the first to move in her direction, “Lydia, what’s wrong?”

She smiles up at him, “Nothing, just something I was watching.”

Jace is the next to move closer, “Like something on Netflix?”

She shakes her head, “Not on Netflix, but I have been binge watching a lot lately. I mean there is not much else to do when you are on bed rest.”

Luke shoots his fist into the air with victory. “Easiest 100 bucks I have ever made!” He holds his hands out, “Cough it up.” They all sourly shovel out money, except Simon, who was smart to completely stay out of the betting game.

“What’s going on, none of us knew you were here?” Clary says this with shame lacing her words.

“I asked Maryse to keep my condition a secret, because I didn’t want to worry any of you. You all have so much more to worry about.” Lydia tries for another smile, but she is met with a stern glare from Alec.

It is Magnus that speaks next. “Yes, I will admit we are all caught up in some serious drama, but to ask us not to worry about you, our friend, our family. That is cruel of you.”

She looks as if she is about to cry again, “I just didn’t think I was that important.”

“You are our friend, you helped my brother and all of us really by coming here and being our rock when Aldertree thought he ran something.” Izzy sits down next to her taking her hand, “We didn’t know how bad your condition was or even that you were here.”

“Raj knew I was here. He has been taking care of me, this whole time.” She smiles thinking about him, “He feels so terrible about hurting me, but he makes up for it. He is a great guy and so easy to talk to. Did you know he was in love once too, but she never knew about it? He won’t tell me her name but he said she lives here in the institute. He said when he sees her he feels breathless… And I need to find out who she is.” She chuckles, as do the others. They had no clue Raj was a romantic.

Luke raises his hand, “Who wants to bet I can solve that mystery, too?”

Everyone just shakes their heads at him. They continue to talk and catch up with Lydia, she shows them her scar from where Raj’s hand tried to rip through her flesh, Simon thinks it is gross while Izzy thinks it is awesome. They all vow to not let her go unnoticed again as she is more important and more worthy of them than even she realizes.


End file.
